When Life Gives You Lemons Make Lemonade
by xoxoCandiLadixoxo
Summary: Konoha is wreck after fighting pien but is soon rebuilt better than ever. Naruto leaves again to become even stronger leaving a disowned Hinata lonelier than ever. Three years pass and they reunite barely recongnizing each other. What will be the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto**

**This is my first fic guys plz feel free to giv me feed back!**

**Chapter 1**

After the battle with Pein and the Akatsuki was killed off, Konoha was a wreck. There was barely any infrastructure and most of the iconic buildings were destroyed. Though much damaged was done, it was a way for all the villages to come together. It took a record of only five months to rebuild Konoha. With much work and borrowed money Konoha was even better than before.

Schools and shops were running again. In fact a year after its rebuilding Konoha was able to pay back all it owed with surplus money left over. The people even accepted Naruto but still feared what he could do. Shortly after Konoha was running smooth again Naruto and Jiraiya decided to ravel and train again. After the last battle Naruto was more determined than ever to get even stronger than he was.

It's been a month since Naruto left with Jiraiya to train. They said they were going to return in three years once more. For Hinata it felt like forever and it didn't help that her father was pressuring her to become the heir he always wanted. Everyone else seemed to move on pretty well except Hinata.

Her sad lavender eyes peered out her bedroom window over looking the family garden. To her it felt as if something in Konoha was missing. Suddenly a knock echoed from her door. She whipped her head to see her father standing in the doorway. "Y-yes, Father?"

"I feel it is fair to inform you that you have been disowned as heir."

Burning tears flooded Hinata's soft eyes. How could he do this her? But at the same time she saw it coming. She just wasn't strong enough.

"Because of this Neji is now to be the Hyuuga Heir. Hanabi is to flaky for such a position."

"N-n-Neji is a-a-a b-b-branch m-member t-though…" she said softly.

"Exactly that shows how pitiful you are. Hanabi is perfectly ok with this as I expect you to be. The elders have also decided that you are to be stripped of your title. We are too ashamed to call you a Hyuuga anymore. To be fair you may keep the last name but when you marry you must give it up." His cold eyes showed nothing but that famous blank Hyuuga expression.

"W-w-what? W-where am I-I s-s-supposed t-t-t-to g-go?" Her eyes pleaded for Mercy but it wouldn't come. Two men came in and started taking stuff out of her room.

"F-father p-p-please g-give m-me o-one r-r-reason y-you're d-d-doing t-this?"

His cold eyes glanced at her.

"Did you think you're confession on the battle field would go unnoticed?" With that he turned and left. Hinata slid to the floor off her bed. (Which the men took as soon as she slid off) Hard angry, embarrassed tears slid down her cheeks. How stupid she to confess something like that and get her ass kicked half a second later. Hinata's tears stopped which she figured was her signal to leave.

She stuffed what she could in a backpack and headed off. No one bid her farewell no one even looked at her. After walking for awhile she realized that she was at the village gate. She stared for a few minutes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around and came face to face with Tenten. Tenten's chocolate looked at Hinata's pearl ones.

"Neji, told me what happened…"

Hinata's face paled wondering how long it would be till everyone knew of failure.

"I would say no worries nobody knows but sadly that's not the case."

Hinata was still unable to say anything and just looked away. Tenten eyes softened truly feeling sorry for the girl.

"Listen you don't need to runaway from it. Leaving Konoha will prove nothing. I don't want to lecture you but I will say this it's better to face your demons now than later. If you decide to stay there's a remote house here hidden in the woods. We used to own but we had no use for it. No one knows about it except the Hokage and us. It has a training ground with as well. You can stay there for free for as long as you need. I will give Hokage-sama a heads up just in case. Tenten pulled a key out her pocket and gave it to Hinata.

"Take care Hinata." Tenten disappeared into the village.

Hinata clutched the key tightly. Her rising fury made her more determined of her decision.

No less than a week later Hinata had fully furnished the house with the money she took on her way out. Though it was nice to have a place of her own she had a lot of bottled up feelings and soon she found relief through training. All day long she trained pushing her body to its absolute breaking point. When she wasn't training she was working trying to get money to feed herself and get more training equipment.

-Meanwhile-

Tenten stood the Hokage's office impatiently waiting for her to finish her sake.

Tsundae finally looked up.

"Yes?" She lifted a questioning brow.

"Hokage-sama I think you should know that Hinata has been disowned by her father."

"Nani?"

"She is ok though she's in my family's woodland compound."

"All by herself?"

"Hai."

Tsundae had to think about this one. Hinata all by herself in the woods didn't sound right.

"Hokage-sama may I suggest something?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Go ahead."

"I went to check once just see if she stayed and she seems to be doing fine. I think we should keep mum and let her be."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's going through a lot and I think it's best we let her stay hidden till she ready to come out. She is fifteen and by fourteen we are legally allowed to live on our own."

"May I also point out it's the age where you can marry freely. If Hinata's runs off with a guy what will you do then?"

"Nothing, If that is her decision so be it."

"Very well I will keep this extremely private. If anyone asks Hinata left to better herself."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Also, when's the wedding?"

"Nani?"

"You really thought no one would notice that big rock on your finger? Judging by the size it was really expensive which Neji is the one who gave it to you right."

"H-Hai" Tenten said quietly.

"This all makes sense now. You want to take care of Hinata or at least look out for her well being because you are going to be the lady of the house correct?

"Hai…"

"Don't you think you should tell Hinata?"

"I will…"

"When?"

"…Now I guess…"

"Good. Now I think our time is up. One last question though. How long has she been there?"

"About two weeks or so…"

"Thank you. You may leave now."

-Back at Hinata's Place-

Hinata just got home from work when she heard a knock on the door. She groggily got up and opened the modest door.

"Hai." Hinata said blankly.

"Hey, Hinata it's me Tenten. I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead. Say it." Her stutter was gone entirely. Her depression rid her of the bad habit quickly.

"Umm… are you going to open the door?"

"No."

"Ok… Well Neji, proposed and we are getting married soon. I don't want you to hold anything against me but I can understand if you do."

"How nice." Hinata left the door.

"Hinata!" Tenten sighed. "The wedding is next Tuesday at the Hyuuga compound. Please come if you can."

Hinata pulled out a beer and chugged it. She tried beer at her job last week and now it was her comfort next to training. As sad as she was her mind still wondered to Naruto. She wondered how he was doing and if he was safe. That's when it hit her. Naruto. No matter what happened he motivated her. She set down her beer washed up, put on her training clothes and headed to the training ground. If Naruto could become stronger through it all then so would she.

-3 years later-

The bright sun shone on the face of a pearl-eyed woman. Though she was eighteen and legally an adult she was still a very young adult. Her hourglass figure was hidden behind crisp white sheets. Her ever long deep blue hair flowed onto the white sheets like an ocean. Feeling the intensity of the sun the young kunoichi awoke. Hinata rose out of bed shaking out her waist long hair. It was long before but not as thick silky. She finally got rid of her bangs and grew them out making her look mature.

Her skin was flawless and as soft as a pillow. She had delicate features but her body was built. She had big boobs (personally she thought they were too big), flat stomach, lean shapely legs and possibly the best butt in Konoha. Next to Sakura and Ino, Hinata was probably the best looking girl in Konoha. Hinata took a shower and dressed in her new out fit. She wore a tight black tank top and black short shorts.

Over her tank, which was a half, zipped lavender jacket (she just could give them up) that stopped four inches under her breast. Hinata wore black ninja shoes and tied her headband around her neck like usual. She also let her hair down just cause she always wore it that way. She also put on a pair of fingerless lavender gloves. In her outfit she stashed about fifty weapons all together. She looked and the mirror and smiled a pearly white smile. Her stutter didn't comeback and her confidence was a hundred times better. Today was her nephew's birthday. He was turning two this year.

Neji may not have been a real brother but he was close enough and in her heart his son Koichi was her nephew. Though she's not allowed to interact with them, she watches from a far. Though it was her nephew's birthday she would not be able to see it this year. Last year to her amazing performance made her one of the most gifted kunoichi in Konoha. Due to her amazing political and ninja skills she was declared ambassador of Konoha. This job required a lot of her time and since she had no reason to move she stayed in the forest house. She knocked on the door and was naturally greeted to enter.

"Hinata, good to see you. As you know I called you here for a very special mission." Tsundae smirked.

Hinata shot a quizzical glance.

"How so?" her voice was still soft but firm.

"The person you are on this mission with is someone who hasn't done one in a while."

Hinata rolled her eyes not another happy go lucky wannabe ninja.

"Don't roll your eyes! His talent surpasses many and most likely yours."

This caught her attention.

"That got your attention didn't it? No worries it someone you know. Bring him in Shizune!" As the Hokage said this puzzlement became evident on her face.

Shizune brought in a tall man with deep blue eyes. This man was about 6ft or so tall and had a tan skin tone. He was muscular but toned and had broad shoulders. His spiky blonde rest just above the shoulders similar to the 4th Hokage. His deep blue eyes had a mischievous spark. He wore a black high collar jacket, a black with orange flames robe over it, tan pants with bandages and a black pouch on the left leg, black ninja shoes, and his headband place ironically on his forehead though his hair cover some of it. Hinata was about to say she didn't know him until she noticed the whiskers on his face.

This man was…Naruto!

**Xx Plx Review and Tell me what you think guys! Should I continue or not? Thx 4 reading! Any ideas you hav 4 in plz tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**XxHey guys chap 2 is up! Plz Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto at all**

That man was…Naruto!

Hinata's lavender eyes widened.

"H-Hokagae-sama! Why is Naruto here?"

"Ask him." Tsundae folded her hands behind her head.

Hinata looked over at Naruto. He smiled a cheeky grin.

"Well, Hinata, Jiraiya got into some trouble. You see, while we were training in the Rain village Jiraiya wanted to do some 'research'. While researching he peeped at the Ambassador's wife and now the country demands he be put in jail or killed."

Hinata sweat dropped. Only Jiraiya would do such a scandalous thing.

"So, I guess that's where I come in right?"

"Exactly. We need you to negotiate with them to let the perv free." Tsundae twitched as she said this. Irritation was clear on her face.

"You also need Naruto to go with you Hinata. Naruto knows where they are keeping him. I'll send you two off early tomorrow morning. I'm sorry you have no time to Naruto but you better get used to if you want to be Hokage. Hinata, Naruto will stay with you for the time being. We don't want people to know Naruto's back quite yet."

"Umm, old hag, Hinata lives at the Hyuuga household with a lot of people."

"Not anymore." Hinata cut in coldly.

Naruto felt a chill go down his spine. What exactly happened while he was gone? Hinata doesn't stutter, nor does she dress as modest as used to. She doesn't live with Hyuuga clan anymore according to her reaction. She doesn't poke her fingers together when she speaks. Her eyes now showed strength and pride instead of fear. Wait…did he seriously notice all these things?

"Shizune! Take them out of here! Make sure Naruto's bags are taken to Hinata's house in SECRET ok?"

"Of course Hokage-sama."

Naruto and Hinata were taken out through the back entrance toward the forest. Together they stealthily made it to Hinata's house. She unlocked the door and let him in. Naruto collapsed on the couch and soon fell asleep. Hinata couldn't help but stare at his handsomely chiseled face. He looked so peaceful sleeping. As embarrassed, as she was to admit this, she still loved him. Why could only he do this? Sure she put on a front in front of the Hokage but deep inside she fighting the urge to fling her arms around him. But what really bothered her was the fact she confessed and he didn't even seem to remember. Was she that forgettable? Noticing she was standing the doorway just staring at him she snapped her head up and hit on the wall.

"Ouch…" Luckily Naruto didn't wake up.

Hinata sighed and closed the door quietly. She left to get a blanket for Naruto until she felt someone grab her leg.

"Hinata…" A half-awake Naruto muttered. Hinata turned bright red.

"Don't be disappointed I didn't forget about your confession." Hinata jumped in shame. Naruto sat up and faced her looking into her eyes. Hinata almost died right there.

"I…" Hinata gulped.

"I'm sorry." Hinata's heart hit rock bottom. She knew he would reject her.

"Hinata, I'm not rejecting you. I want you to hold on you're feelings for longer. After training I realized that the only thing I can really dedicate myself to is becoming Hokage. Until I get there I can't be fully committed to anyone. I guessing I'm asking for extended time for my decision. I understand if you're mad…" But Naruto was caught off guard when Hinata swept him into a hug.

"Hinata…?"

"I could never be mad you. Also…" Hinata said as she pulled away to look at him.

"Thank you for being kind enough to tell me the truth. Now…umm can you put me down." Naruto raised a brow and noticed Hinata was airborne in his grip. He forgot she didn't grow after all Hinata was only 5'2. He set her down gently. "So… how's Sakura? Seeing you grew into quite a beautiful I'm sure Sakura looks amazing." Hinata lifted a bro.

"What?"

"Naruto do you really think it's appropriate to ask me that?"

"Well…probably not…but I'm so curious!" He whined.

"She looks the same."

"Really?

"Yea"

"You're not saying that cause you're mad right?"

"What if I am?"

"What if you're not?"

"That's a bad comeback."

"You're a bad comeback."

Hinata sweat dropped at this point as Naruto was determined to win this word battle.

"Really Naruto?"

"Yea. Really. What does she look like?"

"I won't tell you now."

"What! Why?"

"Because this conversation is pointless."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No! Wait you messed me up!"

"You said no so that's it."

"But you said yes."

"Then you said no."

"Dammit stop being so smart."

"I'm just stating the truth."

"You're very cunning you know that?"

"I do actually."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Maybe."

"You won't."

"Ok." The silence filled the room. Naruto stared at Hinata for five minutes realizing he lost.

"Fine you win."

"Thanks I usually do now."

"Don't get so cocky."

"Why not?" Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Do you have foosball?"

"Yes why?"

"Where is it?"

"Upstairs in the game room why?"

"I'll meet you there in 5."

"What…?"Before she could finish he dashed upstairs. She finally got it and ran to join Naruto. And thus foosball tournament broke out.

The next morning found him in the living room against a chair. Hinata was opposite of him in the same position with a deck of scattered cards between them. I guess they over did it with the games. He noticed it was almost noon. They were REALLY late. Tsundae was gonna kill them. He crawled over to Hinata and shook her roughly.

"Hinata wake up!"

"Uh…Huh?"

"You awake?"

"Yea…I think so."

"Good cause it's almost noon and we're really late."

"NANI?"

"Exactly now lets go pack and get dressed…" Before he could finish he heard the shower upstairs.

"Damn she's quick…"

He mumbled as he rushed to the other bathroom to get dressed.

After a lot of arguing who's fault it was for making them late Naruto and Hinata made it to the gates. Waiting for them was a very enraged Tsundae.

"I see you decided to show up?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as Hinata poked her index fingers together. Hinata hadn't done that in nearly two years.

"I would yell my head off at you but you're late so I'll it slip. His a scroll with all your info and what possible dangers you may run into." She handed the scroll to Hinata who put it in her black backpack.

"You know what to do Hinata. Lead this knucklehead well ok?"

"Hai Hokage-sama! Ready Naruto?"

"Yup but I'm gonna beat you there."

"Oh, Really?"

"Yup."

"Bye." And with that Hinata ran off. Man she's A LOT spunkier than back in the old days. He laughed to himself he found this on going battle of theirs quite entertaining. He sped after her and caught up with her. The looked at each other and burst out laughing still running at unnatural speed I might add.

"Cute couple huh?" Shizune said watching them.

"Yea…they are aren't they? To bad Naruto's a dumbass."

"Agreed." Shizune sighed and walked back into the village with Tsunadae.

**XxThanx 4 reading! Hope you enjoyed it? Their romance is gonna take a bit I dislike it when they fall in love immediately. Review if you want I won't force you as long as you continue reading. If you stop wanting to read plz tell me why so I can learn and apply it to my future fics! This is my first one after all! Thanx once again guys! All constructive feedback is appreciated! :p xX**


End file.
